


A VERY SINFUL STORY!!!

by sExYcOrN



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, No Homo, Slash, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I'M SORRY





	A VERY SINFUL STORY!!!

Kurt and Ram were hanging out in the locker room after football practice. They had abs. They were shirtless. No homo though.  
Kurt: I love you bro no homo  
Ram: I would capture a star from the skies if it made you smile. No homo though  
Kurt: Bro  
Ram: BRO

THEY MADE OUT

Kurt: Bro...

Ram: SHUT UP IM GONNA MAKE LOVE TO YOOO

*ALL THE HJ'S AND BJ'S*

Ram: Bro... my LOVE...

Kurt: YEET 😉

*ALL THE BUTT SECKS*

Ram: I ❤️️ U, MY DARLING FUCK I'M GAY NO HOMO THO

*Cuddle party*

*They get married and live happily ever after*

No homo though.


End file.
